redditanimefandomcom-20200213-history
Death Note
Synopsis Yagami Light is a 17-year-old genius from Japan who is tired of his life, school, and the state of the world as he knows it. One day, on the way home from class, Light stumbles upon a dark notebook with "Death Note" written on the front. Intrigued by its appearance, Light reads the first few sentences, only to find out that it states that anyone whose name is written inside will die. Discarding it as a joke, Light continues his daily activities. Soon after though, his human curiosity takes the better of him and prompts Light to try the notebook, discovering the truth behind the first sentence. Now, with power in his hands, Yagami Light is on a quest to change the world and become God of the New World. His path to holy status won't be easy however, as another genius, known as L, is working against Light's beliefs and Light himself. Who will win this power of Gods between humans? (Source: MyAnimeList) Characters Main Characters Light Yagami/Kira Light Yagami is a bored young genius who is dissatisfied with the Japanese justice system. When he finds the Death Note, he uses it to kill criminals in large numbers. His goal is to create a "pure world" without evil, which he intends to rule over as "the god of the new world". L''' L Lawliet, known solely as L, is the world's greatest detective. He takes on the task of tracking down and arresting Kira. His disheveled appearance and odd behavior belie his genius. He lives in solitude, and only his manager Watari is able to contact him directly. L suspects that Light is Kira almost from the beginning, but cannot confirm his suspicions until his dying moments, when a victorious Light secretly reveals the truth. '''Ryuk Ryuk is a bored Shinigami (a god of death) that drops a Death Note, a notebook that allows you to kill anyone simply by knowing their name and face, into the human world in order to have fun. It is picked up by Light Yagami, a young genius who uses it in an attempt to create and rule a world "cleansed of evil" as "God". Secondary Characters Misa Amane Misa Amane is a popular Japanese idol. She has an extremely cheerful, upbeat manner. She is devoted to Light, who does not return her affections; instead, he manipulates and uses her. As a Death Note owner and the second Kira, she has the Shinigami Eyes, which allow her to view anyone's name and lifespan on sight, unless they possess a Death Note, in which case she can only see their names. Near Near, real name Nate River, is the young detective who succeeds L by default, defeating Light Yagami at the story's climax. He is the head of an organization created to catch Kira, the SPK. A placid character with a sharp tongue, he has white hair and wears pale clothes. He constantly plays with toys, building towers of dice and playing cards, and illustrating his exposition with small finger puppets and Lego minifigs. Mello Mello, real name Mihae Kheel, grows up in competition with Near to succeed L. After L's death, however, he concedes the position to Near and leaves to hunt Kira through criminal means, eventually joining the American Mafia. He has blond hair, dresses extravagantly, and is rarely seen without a bar of chocolate. He wants to become Number 1 outdoing Near at any cost. He is obsessed with being the best. Teru Mikami Teru Mikami is a criminal prosecutor, fanatical supporter of Kira, and the fourth Kira. Mikami is selected as the new Kira by Light, purely based on his intuition, when he needs a new Kira proxy to hide his identity. He has a sense of righteousness that stems from his childhood, though his perspective was warped over the years and he now believes the evil should be destroyed.